


【All正】入蚌（一）

by PhoenixSting



Category: all正
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 23:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16315103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixSting/pseuds/PhoenixSting





	【All正】入蚌（一）

海棠风纯车pwp  
双性预警！注意避雷！  
OOC OOC OOC  
不要上升

【All正】入蚌（一）

蔡徐坤意识到自己喜欢朱正廷，已经有一段时间了。  
出道当夜的庆功宴上，所有人在气氛熏陶下都忍不住有些忘形。朱正廷更是人来疯，不知不觉灌下好几杯香槟。他的酒量最差，理所应当醉得最早。蔡徐坤看他被Justin和范丞丞围在中间东倒西歪傻笑的样子，皱了皱眉，主动提出送他回寝室。Justin作为忙内只被允许喝了一杯，是在场最清醒的一个，他觉得自己有义务送朱正廷回去，但是一听说还要换地方接着玩，便犹豫了起来。蔡徐坤看穿了他的犹豫，不由分说从他手里接过醉醺醺的朱正廷，半抱半搂把人带了出去。  
回去的路上朱正廷也不老实，哼哼唧唧地耍酒疯，像患了肌肤饥渴症似的整个人挂在蔡徐坤身上，蹭得蔡徐坤心头火气。  
好不容易回到三里屯的大别墅，蔡徐坤把人带进卧室，匆匆扒了外衣就把他按进床里，朱正廷这个时候洁癖发作，扭来扭去说身上不舒服，非得洗个澡才肯睡。蔡徐坤怎么放心他自己洗，于是又将人半搂半抱带进浴室。  
蔡徐坤让朱正廷坐在浴缸里，俯下身低着头帮他解衬衣上的纽扣。朱正廷这时候像是闹累了，一动不动乖巧盯着蔡徐坤的侧脸任他摆布。决赛上特意做的发型早就乱了，乌黑发丝凌乱地搭在朱正廷雪白的前额，被酒精醺热的双颊微微泛红，呼吸时双唇微张隐隐能看到一点洁白的贝齿和粉色的软舌。蔡徐坤眼观鼻鼻观心，耗费巨大的定力才忍住不去看他，故作淡定地将白衬衫从他肩头剥下。朱正廷好像被他苦大仇深的样子逗笑了，突然倾身向前，对着蔡徐坤的脸颊蜻蜓点水般亲了一口，声音清脆甜美还带着点傻气：“谢谢坤坤——”  
不料蔡徐坤正要起身， 这一下好巧不巧亲在了唇角，朱正廷又像做错事一样，吐了吐舌头缩了缩肩膀仰起头，眼神明亮又无辜，小心翼翼地望着蔡徐坤。蔡徐坤意犹未尽地抿了抿嘴角，一路克制的欲望又翻滚着涌上来。既然朱正廷这么不怕死……蔡徐坤想，起了点逗弄的心思。他再次俯下身，接着帮他脱衣服，手刚碰到裤腰，朱正廷就像突然清醒过来似的，握住他的手，垂着头有些惊慌：“我自己、我自己来……”并拢的双腿交缠起来不自然地蹭了蹭。蔡徐坤以为他只是害羞，搭在腰带上的手没有放，另一只手绕到朱正廷背后揽着他靠近自己，触手处的肌肤温热细嫩，一下就让蔡徐坤丢弃了所谓的自制力。他毫不犹豫地吻上朱正廷的双唇，说是咬也不为过。朱正廷被他的强势吓到了，呜咽着挣扎起来，蔡徐坤边吻边用力揽着怀里人的腰，低声哄诱：“乖，正正别怕，嘴巴张开。”  
蔡徐坤一边试图挑开朱正廷紧闭的牙关，一边解开了他的腰带，朱正廷被他霸道的吻搅得大脑缺氧，晕乎乎张开嘴，让蔡徐坤如愿以偿地攻城略地。蔡徐坤在接吻这种事上简直是无师自通，时而模仿着性交的动作一吸一放吮吸着他的软舌，时而勾起唇尖轻舔他的口腔上颚，唇舌交缠发出的啧啧水声让朱正廷羞红了脸，酥酥麻麻的快感将他一点点淹没，不自觉的呻吟从唇齿交接处漏出来，升腾的欲望和春意渐渐弥漫在整个浴室。  
趁着朱正廷情迷意乱之时，蔡徐坤将他的裤子和内裤一起褪下抛到浴缸外，自己也跨进浴缸，三两下脱了衣服，坐到朱正廷两腿之间，拉着他白皙修长的双腿往自己腰上缠。朱正廷突然反应过来，挣扎着向后退，“不、不要……坤坤，你别……”，又委屈又惊慌，漂亮的眼睛里瞬间溢满了水光，好不可怜。蔡徐坤看着他微微翘起的阴茎，知道他也有所情动，只当是他欲拒还迎的小情趣，嘴上一边哄着，手一边向他的腿间探去，却没想到——在朱正廷微微充血的阴茎后方，有一道淡红的细缝，肉瓣像蚌壳一般合拢，轻轻拨开肉唇，湿滑软嫩的穴口和殷红小巧的阴蒂便露了出来。朱正廷小声哭叫着要他停手，蔡徐坤却像一头发情的狮子，什么都听不进去，他的心上人是双性人这个念头此刻完完全全地占据了他的脑海，他看着那微红的小穴在朱正廷不断的挣扎中一开一阖，穴口竟时不时挤出一点透明的蜜液，像甜蜜的桃花源又像幽深的盘丝洞，等着他一探究竟。蔡徐坤抬高他一条腿，侧过头安抚般吻了吻一边的腿窝，同时让花穴更加清晰的暴露在眼前，另一只手食指和中指并齐，不顾朱正廷呜呜咽咽的哭叫，缓缓探入轻轻颤抖的小洞。  
被插入的瞬间朱正廷发出一声委屈的泣吟，被迫暴露于人前的秘密让他觉得羞耻，蔡徐坤眼中深不见底的欲望更让他觉得害怕。蔡徐坤的手指甫一进入，柔嫩的穴壁便层层叠叠包裹了上来，不同于怀里人的抗拒，久未经人事的花穴显得放浪又热情，不住地分泌着润滑的蜜液，不出一会儿，便将蔡徐坤的两根手指裹得湿漉漉。“呜……别这样……求你了坤坤……”朱正廷还沉沦的边缘挣扎，蔡徐坤闻言将他上身也揽进怀里，朱正廷捶打着他的肩膀要他放手，蔡徐坤却不管不顾地再次吻住了他的嘴唇，一边耳鬓厮磨一边又加了一根手指进去，三根带着薄茧的手指在幼嫩幽径中时而进退抽插，时而慢碾穴壁，时而微微屈起将花穴撑开，在外面的拇指更是抵着充血的阴蒂细细揉捻，硬是将朱正廷一点点揉成了一滩春水，抗拒的双手渐渐软了下来，先是轻轻地搭在蔡徐坤肩上，最后忍不住环住了他的脖颈。  
蔡徐坤看着眼前人被情欲浸染的脸颊，知道时候差不多了，嘴唇贴在朱正廷耳边，牙齿叼着他圆白的耳垂轻轻研磨，低沉嗓音里裹着浓浓的欲望：“宝贝儿下面出了好多水，让我进来好不好？”朱正廷整个人都骑在了蔡徐坤下面的那只手上，闻言蜜穴忍不住一缩，随后便痉挛了起来——好久不用的小穴经受不住手指和言语的双重挑逗，竟然就这样高潮了。这样的认知让朱正廷羞耻又难堪，但是痉挛过后的花穴依旧不满足的泛着痒意，他只好一边难耐地扭动着胯部，一边呜呜地说：“不、不要在这里，去床上……”蔡徐坤一边在心里惊叹他的敏感，一边认命地抱着朱正廷出了浴室。朱正廷甫一接触到到柔软的床单，蔡徐坤便覆了上来，这次再也不给朱正廷转圜的机会，蔡徐坤将他双腿拉开绕在腰后，便握住自己的性器缓慢而坚定地顶入早已濡湿的花穴。不常使用的花穴幼嫩又窄小，蔡徐坤怕他受伤，只敢一点一点向内推进，好在朱正廷下面天生多情，水又多又滑，没过多久便尽根没入，蔡徐坤满足地叹了口气，没有立刻开始动作。他享受着第一次进入心上人体内温暖湿润的感觉，一边从朱正廷的额头细细碎碎吻到鼻梁，最后再次含住嘴唇，亲昵又缱绻地厮磨。倒是朱正廷忍不住了，难耐地轻轻摆动腰肢，抬起一只腿在蔡徐坤腰间蹭了蹭，像一只叫春的小猫发出可怜兮兮的鼻音。蔡徐坤等的就是这一刻，立刻握着眼前的盈盈细腰在蜜穴内抽插了起来。  
“呜呜……好粗啊……慢点……啊！”朱正廷被顶得魂不附体，声音一出口便支离破碎。“乖，别动…这样才能让你舒服”蔡徐坤一边快速有力地挺着腰，一边俯下身含住一颗早已立起的乳尖舔弄，朱正廷此刻只感觉身体又酸又软，动弹不得，双手只能无力地揪着床单，弓起身体感受着敏感的乳尖被人随意亵玩，敞开双腿任由滚烫的肉棒在花穴中驰骋，嘴唇微张，随着被插入的节奏溢出呻吟，眼睛紧闭，又密又长的睫毛忽闪颤动着，一副予取予求，任人施为的模样。蔡徐坤看到他这样子满意极了，嘴上却还是不放过：“你里面怎么这么热这么软，是不是天生就是让人肏的？”  
“才、才不是……呜……坤坤好讨厌……别欺负我了”朱正廷又羞又气，用手去捂蔡徐坤的嘴，却被蔡徐坤捉住手腕，引着向下探，摸到了他们结合的地方。朱正廷只觉得手心一热，想抽回手却被蔡徐坤死死握着动不了，只能在他的引领下感受着自己被进入的地方，纤细白嫩的手指搭在蔡徐坤颜色深沉的巨物之上轻轻滑动。“乖乖摸一摸，好好感受一下我是怎么进入你的。”蔡徐坤感受到他的纵容，越发恶劣起来，将腰上的两条腿抬起来架在肩膀上，整个人倾向朱正廷，再一次狠狠地插了进去，这个姿势几乎将朱正廷对折了起来，好在练舞多年的身体又软又韧，朱正廷只是惊叫了一声，下身多情的小洞便再次缠住了入侵的肉棒吮吸不停。这个姿势让小穴变得更加紧致，肉棒进出小穴的同时还能碾到外面的阴蒂，朱正廷敏感的身体爽得发浪，洞里不停分泌出的爱液一股股浇在龟头上，柔软炽热的穴璧严丝合缝裹着肉棒，仿佛天生就如此合契。蔡徐坤一边肏着小穴，一边将他全身上下亲了个遍。突然间肉棒不知道顶到了哪里，朱正廷口中溢出一声缠绵入骨的娇吟，花穴狠狠一缩，差点让蔡徐坤就地缴械。蔡徐坤拍了拍朱正廷的屁股哄他放松，再次试探性地向着那处的软肉磨了几下，竟将那里顶开了一个小口，蔡徐坤一边让肉棒在小口处缓缓研磨，一边惊讶道：“你还有子宫？”朱正廷宫口被磨，一时间舒服得腰肢乱颤脚趾蜷缩，受不住似的连连讨饶：“嗯……不、不是……别再进去了，求求你……”蔡徐坤此刻哪有停下的道理，一边在朱正廷锁骨上留下点点红痕，一边挺着腰便要继续深入：“让我射进去好不好？乖，把你的子宫灌得满满的，给我生个孩子……”朱正廷被肏得不知今夕何夕，极致的快感和酥麻让他连害怕和顾虑都抛在脑后，只知道搂紧蔡徐坤的脖子，在情欲的支配下迷迷糊糊地向他索吻，“唔……好……射给我……我想要……”蔡徐坤一边含着他已经略微肿胀的红唇，一边在他体内进行最后的冲刺，“宝贝儿，叫声老公就给你。”  
“老公……“朱正廷此刻也处在高潮的临界，这种时候不论让他喊什么他都会照做，他的嗓子已经哑了，声音又沙又绵，“老公，给我嘛，啊——“朱正廷感到体内一股突如其来的热流，蔡徐坤紧紧搂着他，将滚烫的精液毫无保留地浇在子宫壁，与此同时花穴一阵绞紧，两人一起达到了高潮。

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

事后蔡徐坤将朱正廷抱进浴室里清理，洗到一半又来了兴致，将人按在浴缸里就做了起来，从浴缸做到洗手台又一路做回了床上，将人从里到外吃了个遍。  
最后一次时两人都已经没有了前几次的干柴烈火，做得温柔而轻缓，像一对真正心意相通的爱人一样水乳交融耳鬓厮磨，蔡徐坤一边缓缓地挺动下身，一边在朱正廷耳边讲着让他脸红心跳的情话，眼里尽是轻怜蜜意，因为此时此刻，朱正廷是完完整整属于他的——  
“砰”地一声，宿舍的门开了，“你们在干什么？！”提前赶回来的范丞丞冷脸看着屋内一室春光，又惊又怒，他一直以为朱正廷喜欢的是Justin，所以从未在他面前表露过一丝一毫心意，可他今天提前回来想要照顾他，看到的却是他被蔡徐坤压在身下做爱的场景，那他曾经的隐忍和回避都成了什么？都算得了什么？

 

TBC


End file.
